


Coffee And Tea

by princey_pie



Series: Happy Holidays [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Food mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Just the usual morning in the Picani household…
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Remile
Series: Happy Holidays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584985
Kudos: 19
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	Coffee And Tea

Remy groaned as Emile's alarm went off. The warm lump under the thick blankets next to him stirred and Emile's fluffy head popped up. Remy sleepily watched him as he put on his glasses and wrapped his arms around his love, trying to pull him back into bed.

"No, it's too early, babes. Stay in bed a bit longer? Just five minutes?"

"No, sleepyhead," Emile softly hummed. "Some of us have work to do." Emile's chuckle vibrated through Remy's chest.

"But you just answer emails for an hour anyway before your first client. You can stay a bit, just once for me, honey?"

A warm hand carded through Remy's hair. "You have to get up too, coffee bean. You promised Nate to meet for lunch."

Remy pulled a pillow over his head and groaned. "That's over three hours away."

Emile gently plucked the pillow from his hands. "And if you don't get up now you'll still manage to be late. Don't try to say you won't, Remington, I lived with you for over four years. That's a lot of morning experience."

Remy grumbled something inaudible into his pillow while Emile got up. A short while later Remy dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. Not even an ounce more awake he padded downstairs.

His mood lightened considerably when the smell of coffee reached him on the last step. And the view of Emile holding out a large cup of coffee with his usual cup of honey-sweetened apple tea sitting next to him on the counter almost made being awake this early worth it.


End file.
